TwentySeven Years
by Forever Winter
Summary: Joe has loved Stephanie for twenty-seven years. He's proposing. He knows the location of the proposal and how he's going to present the ring. What Joe has not entirely figured out is how will the night go and, he also can't figure out how to tell Stephanie how much he cares about her. Cupcake story. Fluff.


Title: Twenty-Seven years.

Pairing: Stephanie x Joe

Word count: 1,328

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to Janet Evanovich.

"Morelli. Where are you taking me? I asked. I was not very happy with him right now because I hated surprises, and what made me even more annoyed about it was that Joe knew how much I hate surprises. But first, I'm Stephanie Plum. I'm thirty three and am currently dating (and in love with) Trenton cop and childhood best Friend Joseph Morelli. Tonight he wore Light blue jeans and a navy blue shirt. His black hair tousled like he had just gotten out of bed. (Which made him incredibly sexy) what made him even sexier was his light brown eyes because every time I stare into them I pretty much melt. I had stopped ogling over Joe when he responded to my question on where the hell we're going.

"Cupcake have I ever told you how impatient you are?" he asked I just rolled my eyes at him. I really, really hated surprises.

A gust of wind whipped through the air and I shivered. It was a good thing I put my favorite purple zip up hoodie on over my baby blue tank top because it was cold as hell out tonight. I was also thankful that I wore my dark blue skinny jeans because I was really cold. My teeth were close to chattering How Joe was not even the slightest bit cold in that thin t-shirt I will never know. It was late September, but colder than usual. We stopped in front of Joe's mother's house. Why the hell were we here? I thought to myself. We walked over to the garage. On most garages there was a huge door on the front do you could put your car in, and most garages were usually connected to the house. Angie Morelli's garage was one of those exceptions. She had turned hers into a hang out room for the kids on rainy days. Or in the winter time so the kids wouldn't make their father mad. What I had not realized is that the garage was where we were going.

Joe unlocked the door. (For some reason he was the only one of Angie Morelli's kids to have a key to this place.) Once inside Joe flicked on the light. This room had changed much; same light green paint, and the same fluffy black carpet. What I smiled at was the white fluffy couch sectional that me and Joe spent most of our child hood on, unless we were playing outside. The only changes were a 36" flat screen TV and an energy efficient fridge.

"Joe why are we here." I asked confusion in my voice and most likely in my eyes as well. Joe turned around and walked over to the little fridge in the corner of the room. He pulled out a vanilla cupcake with purple and blue frosting. (My two favorite colors.) What I had not noticed right away was that there was a ring on the top of the cupcake. Not just any ring a diamond ring. No way... I thought myself.

"Stephanie Plum. I have been in love with you for twenty-seven years. Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" Joe had just purposed. That's all that kept running through my mind. That and the answer to this very important question. One other thing that baffled my mind about Joe tonight is that he was perfectly calm waiting for my answer. Which reminds me. I have yet to respond to his question.

"Yes Joe. Yes." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist as our lips met. Are lips separated only to breath, but Joe's lips did not leave my body however, he unzipped my hoodie and threw it to the floor so he could have better access to my neck. He kept sucking and licking which felt amazing especially with his lizard tongue. He also no doubt left a mark in the process.

"Joe?" I asked.

"Mhmm." was his response. His hands were traveling down my body.

"Why here, not that I don't love it or appreciate it. But why purpose to me in your mothers garage?" I asked. Joe's hands did not stop what they were doing but his lips did to speak. (Let's just say I was happy not all physical contact was lost.)

"Because Cupcake this is where I first realized I fell in love with you, when you were six and I was eight. Ever since the choo-choo game. I should have made my move on you a long time ago but I didn't so I'm making up for it now Cupcake." Joe said. Once he finished expressing how much he loved me he pulled my tank top off. He smiled at what he saw, which was a light purple lace bra.

"Cupcake." he moaned. I took the opportunity of his distraction to pull his shirt over his head. Joe put his hands behind my back to try and remove my bra. I however sought out my own path and unzipped and unbuttoned his pants.

"Steph..." Joe whined. "Bra" I laughed at him considering he couldn't get it off I think that should go down I history. I reached around and undid the clasp. It fell down my arms and Joe whipped it across the room. His mouth was on my nipple in record time.

"Matching set?" he asked

"Why don't you find out." I said seductively

I tried to pull his pants down but I had no luck.

"Morelli. Pants now!" I said. He pulled them down without his mouth leaving my nipple. He pushed me back towards the couch. I fell back onto it and he immediately straddled my lap.

"Cupcake have I ever told you how much I love you?" Joe asked. His hands were traveling down my body so all I could do was nod. That man had told me he loved me more times than I could count. Joe only had his red silk boxers on and the tent in them was growing rapidly. Suddenly Joe let go of my nipple with a pop and un buttoned and unzipped my jeans and pulled them down my legs.

"Mhmm I was right matching set." he said. He kissed down my body until he for to the most sensitive part of my body. He put his mouth on my panties and pulled them down with his teeth and flung them across the room. His mouth went back to where it was moments before and used his lizard tongue to give me one amazing Morelli induced orgasm he kissed back up my body until he reached my mouth. We kissed frantically while I pushed his boxers as far as I could down his tall lean body. Joe kicked them down the rest of the way. Seconds later he entered my body with one quick thrust which made me moan and him groan. When me and Joe made love no matter the situation or circumstances they way we did make love always showed how much he loved me, and I him.

After we both reached or peek we had just laid on the couch neither one of us moving for a good twenty to thirty minutes, we just laid there enjoying the others company and the love, compassion and, passion we felt for each other. When me and my fiancé got up to find our clothes I noticed that they were strew all over the room. (I love the word fiancé now, especially because I can call Joe that now and everyone will know that he is all mine.) Joe pulled me to him once I had all my clothes on and my hair was fixed the best it could be at the moment. He put his lips to my eat and whispered...

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Stephanie Morelli." I smiled and kissed his lips.

"And I love you Joseph Anthony Morelli."

**Please Review.**


End file.
